Magic Of Love
by snowangel420
Summary: About a year after the events of "United We Stand, Divided We Fall", Hiccup and Becky become engaged. One-shot. OOC Alvin. Thanks to my best friend for the gift ideas! I don't own any of the songs in this fic!


Magic Of Love - Complete!

About a year after the events of "United We Stand, Divided We Fall", Hiccup and Becky become engaged. One-shot.

OOC Alvin.

Thanks to my best friend for the gift ideas!

I don't own any of the songs in this fic!

Hiccup waits nervously in the Great Hall, which is decorated as nice as it can be. Hiccup holds the handcrafted box with the handmade 4 & 1/2 diameter ring inside.

Becky is with Vanessa at the Haddock house in her room, getting all gussied up for the surprise that Becky doesn't know about. In fact, everyone on Berk but Becky knows about the surprise proposal.

"Ness, why can't you tell me what the surprise is?"

"I've been sworn to not tell you."

"Ugh. Nessa."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you what's going on."

"Why do I have to get all gussied up? It's not my birthday."

"Correct."

"It's not your birthday."

"Also correct."

"It's not the anniversary of Stoick's death."

"Once again, correct."

"It's not Hiccup's birthday."

"Nope."

"Not the anniversary of when he and I met."

"Would you quit guessing?"

"Sorry. I just want to know what's going to happen."

"Nothing bad. I promise."

Vanessa takes the braid out of Becky's hair, leaving it curly. Becky is wearing a dress Astrid had given her that was too small for Astrid. It's red, short-sleeved and has braided fabric at the neckline. It also has ruffles attached to the braided fabric. The dress stops just at the middle of Becky's knee, and she's wearing black leggings and a pair of brown boots with a fur trim.

"You look beautiful, Becky." Vanessa says.

"Thanks. I still don't know what's going on."

"Don't worry. You will." Vanessa takes out a blindfold.

"Ness, what are you doing?"

"I'm blindfolding you until we get to where we're going."

Becky reluctantly lets Vanessa blindfold her.

Back in the Great Hall, Hiccup waits nervously with his mom, Alvin, Gobber, and the young adults.

"If you're this nervous now, only the gods know how nervous you'll be at the wedding." Valka says, smirking at her son.

"What if she says no?"

"Hiccup, I haven't known Becky as long as you have, but I know this much: she loves you so much. She would do anything for you, Hiccup." Alvin says.

Valka walks over to the door and peeks out. She sees the two girls walking towards the door, Becky blindfolded.

Hiccup, knowing Becky doesn't like flowers, crafted a hand-carved music box, with a heart on top and swirly designs, and a carving of her that spins around to a song Hiccup had written. The ring, in the smaller hand-carved box with mock-velvet, holds, instead of a diamond, a pink pearl, set in silver, with hand-carved swirly designs on either side of the pearl.

Hiccup plans on singing "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" as the proposal, as his father had done before him with his mother, and his grandfather had done with his grandmother and so on and so on, hoping Becky's response will be her part of the song.

Hiccup holds the ring and the music box behind his back.

When Becky enters the Great Hall, still blindfolded, and guided by Vanessa to be a few feet from Hiccup, the musicians of Berk start playing the song.

When it comes to it, Hiccup starts to whistle and starts to walk towards Becky. It's then Becky's blindfold is taken off and she sees streamers and a buffet and her family and friends.

Becky immediately recognizes the song, but tries to contain her excitement.

The surprise continues when Hiccup starts to sing...with a little help from Fishlegs (A/N: Fishlegs is singing Gobber's parts, in case you were confused).

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

Becky puts her hand over her mouth as tears form in her eyes. Her family and friends look on.

_No scorching sun_

_Nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart. And love?_

Becky gasps as Hiccup gets down on one knee, but she sings her response.

_And love me for eternity_

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

_But I will bring you rings of gold_

_And even sing you poetry_

_And I will keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_

_I only want you near me_

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all my sorrows and long nights_

_I'll keep them up inside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

Hiccup opens the box with the ring in it.

"Becky, I haven't known you for that long, but I knew as soon as I met you, I wanted to make you mine. So, will you marry me?" Hiccup asks.

"I wouldn't have responded with the song if I was going to say no." Becky says.

"So, are you saying yes?"

"Yes! I will marry you, Hiccup!"

The two kiss and Hiccup places the ring on Becky's finger.

A celebration begins, filled with dancing and friendship.

Soon, Becky and Hiccup go out into the plaza to be alone for a bit.

The two walk hand in hand, looking at the stars.

"Were you surprised?"

"I honestly had no idea what you were doing, but when the song started playing, I couldn't believe it was actually happening."

"I still can't believe you said yes."

Becky gives her fiancé a look.

"Granted, I'm happy that you did. But I was a bit surprised."

"Why? Your parents got married only after about a few years of meeting. My parents got married only after a few months."

"Really? I didn't know that about your parents."

"Yep. They met in April, I think. At a Renaissance festival. Wait...no, they met at a symphony. I think...anyway, they got married that October, and about 7 years later, I was born."

"Wow. That's incredible. So, what do you think of the ring?"

Becky looks at her engagement ring.

"It's beautiful. I'm usually a diamond kind of girl, but this is much more beautiful. Really. And I love the designs on the ring."

"Thanks. I made the ring myself. Went and found the pearl. I don't mean to brag, but I also made the box it was in. And this." Hiccup holds the music box out to Becky.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Becky opens the box, and an unfamiliar tune begins to play, while a hand-carving of Becky spins around.

"I wrote the tune myself and the lyrics to it as well. I think it defines our love for one another."

Hiccup begins to sing along to the tune.

*Insert "I'm Gonna Love You For The Rest Of My Life" lyrics here*

When Hiccup is finished, Becky looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hiccup, that was absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks."

"And all of these things are beautiful, too."

"Thanks. I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but they pale in comparison to how beautiful you are, inside and out."

Becky and Hiccup kiss.

They don't know it, but Stoick is looking down on them from the heavens, proudly smiling at his son, and future daughter-in-law.


End file.
